


Interruptions

by Rexxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, But no, Dirty Talk, Humour, M/M, References to other types of sex, Remus just wants some peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to read, was that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

He just wanted to read his book. Was that too much to ask? There he was, a good, clean jumper, a hot cup of freshly made tea, in the biggest, most comfortable arm chair, and his favourite chapter open of his favourite book when all of a sudden… Sirius. Remus sighed as the longhaired nuisance swanned into the room sighing and grunting and throwing himself all over. Remus, in a very good display of self-restraint, stopped himself from asking what his husband was doing and promptly ignored him for the book. 

Consequently, he found himself with a lap full of Sirius and a bent page not five minutes later. With a deep sigh, he mentally prepared himself and looked up at Sirius with the most sincere smile he could manage. “Is there something I can help you with, dear?”

“Yes there is! You would not believe the day I’ve had, Moony!” Remus closed his eyes and hummed in response. “First, I get to work early, EARLY, to find James isn’t even there yet even though we were supposed to go on an early investigation, only for him to rock up 20 minutes late, claiming he ‘forgot’ like a right twat!” Remus relaxed himself as Sirius shifted about in his lap while he was gesturing wildly with his hands to convey the absolute nerve of James Potter. “Then when we actually got the place, I was paired off with Longbottom and James got told to go back and do paperwork because he’d been assigned to the wrong case, so there was an hour and a half of waiting and travelling down the drain because James refused to use apparition or floo when he was hung-over because of that one time he nearly threw up on Lily in sixth year. Nearly, mind you so I don’t know what he’s being all touchy about!” Remus nodded, and Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you even listening?”

Truthfully, he wasn’t, not even a little bit, so just responded with a simple, “I know,” which made Sirius go silent above him. Five minutes later, Sirius was waiting for Remus to discover his mistake, only to be greeted by a soft snore. “Are you fucking serious, Remus?” Sirius shouted, at which Remus’ breathing went back to normal and his eyelids fluttered but never opened.

“Well I should think that’s rather obvious.”

Sirius at any other time would have laughed, but found himself in quite the childish huff. “Remus that’s not funny, and I don’t appreciate- STOP FALLING ASLEEP YOU BASTARD!” 

Remus’ head snapped up as his eyes opened wide at Sirius’ outburst. His hair was all ruffled and his smile cheeky as he looked up at Sirius, knowing that his dimples were a weak spot for the shorter man. “Sorry, please continue with your compelling account of the day’s events, darling.”

Sirius eyed Remus but carried on anyway. “So then we started the case and-“

Remus coughed, making Sirius take a deep breath, but plough on through. “-Longbottom it turned out had forgot his wand so we had to apparated back to the ministry-“ Remus sniffed and nodded non-committedly and Sirius tilted his head, as he watched Remus’ eyes slowly drift to close again. “OH MY GOD REMUS!” Sirius grabbed Remus’ shoulders and shook him, but Remus’ eyes remained stubbornly closed. “Right, that’s it, I’m going.”

As Sirius lifted himself from Remus’ lap, Remus picked up his book and picked up where he left off. “Oh no. How shall I go on without my handsome Prince by my side, whining his way though a good half hour?”

Sirius scoffed. “As if you’ve got anything better to do!”

Remus flicked to the back of the book to take in the page number. “In fact I’ve got 304 better things to do."

Sirius stared incredulously at his husband for a moment before strutting over to Remus and plucking the book from his hands, which Remus took as an act of war. Before he could reach out to get it back however, Sirius climbed atop the coffee table and held it above his head. “You will listen to my story, Moons, or I won't give you it back. Ever.”

“You’re going to stand up there forever?”

“Yep.” He then puffed his chest, as if he was proud of that and stood his ground. “So as I was saying, we got back and- Moony where are you going come back here!” Remus was already in the bedroom with the door shut and locked however, by the time Sirius got there. “Remus what are you doing? Come on you can’t… Wait a minute. No. No, Remus do not do this. Put that spare copy down right now and listen to my whining dammit!”

“I will do nothing of the sort you absolute heathen, taking a man’s book from him like that, do you have no boundaries?”

“Moony I thought you loved me!”

“I love books more.”

“Oh is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Well fuck a book tonight then you thoughtless prick!”

Despite the fact that it was clear Sirius was angry, Remus couldn’t help but chuckle, causing him to hear a few loud bangs, which would be Sirius dramatically storming out of the house, and probably to the floo and to complain to James. As was his usual drama routine. With no more threats of interruption, he got up and unlocked the door then ventured to the living room again and sat in his arm chair, then took a sip of his still warm tea, sighing happily. 

Just as he was about to start reading again, not one but two dickheads came tumbling out of his fireplace. Remus sighed and decided that it wasn’t even worth trying anymore and put a small envelope in the page he was at then set the book aside, and calmly stared at the two morons before him. “Black, Potter, would you kindly enlighten me as to why you’re here.”

Sirius stepped forward and raised his finger up as if he were to admonish Remus like a child. “Firstly, I actually live here, believe it or not, with my fucking delightful husband. A real charmer he is. About yay high.” Sirius put his hand measurement just two inches above his head. “Most adorable little dimples you’ve ever seen. Golden amber eyes, curly hair, oh and what else? That’s right! A heart of ice!”

Remus sighed and looked to James raising an eyebrow, who shrugged back. “Hey man, you married him.”

“Funnily enough James, I’d figured out that much on my own.” 

“See what I mean?!” Sirius shouted. “He’s like this all the time!”

James and Remus exchanged glances and then Sirius just huffed and gestured at Remus. “James! Come on, side with me here, he never pays attention to me, he’s always to involved with damn books or some shit!”

James took a cautious step back towards the floo. “To be honest Padfoot, mate, I think I’ve served my purpose here enough by bringing you back to Moony who was waiting with open arms so I’m just going to uh… yeah I’ll see you both round.” James said as he stepped back into the fire place and muttered ‘Godric’s hollow’.

Sirius then attempted to stare down Remus, only to find his hand slowly creeping towards the book again. “Don’t you dare, Moony.” The hand inched more slowly but didn’t stop. “Remus I swear to god.” The hand then jumped to the cover of the book while both occupants of the room glared at each other. “Remus, it’s two days before the full and you know for a damn fact how horny you get. One more glance at the book and I’m on the sofa tonight, leaving you and your precious book holding left hand.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Remus considered the threat for a moment then realised that it could only fall through, because Sirius would and had never withheld sex from Remus. He liked it too much. With one last meaningful stare, he picked up the book and glanced down at the words, ignoring Sirius’ grumbling and then let himself get lost in the words. 

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m going to have a nice long bath, I’ll see you when I see you I guess.”

 

………………………………

 

Two hours later, Sirius was still not out the bath, and Remus was getting antsy. He’d already had a wank twice today, thinking about Sirius, but was yet to be reclaimed by his mate, a reassurance he craved around the full moon. There was no way he’d be able to last the night without Sirius but it had only been two hours since the stupid little spat, so he wasn’t about to give in that easily. He wasn’t that weak.

After finishing the book, he put it down and walked to the bedroom then adjoining bathroom, and with a knock quietly walked in. The sight before him was so delectable that he nearly gave up all of his pride and grovelled before the sex god that is known as Sirius Black, but restrained himself. Sirius was sat in the large bathtub, bottom half completely submerged in warm water with bubbles surrounding him. His tanned skin was glistening with condensation where it was not submerged and his hair was up in a messy bun so that it would only get wet when he was washing it. Candles lit in various places over the bathroom with soft music playing in the background surrounded him. In short, he was the most mesmerising thing Remus had ever seen. Even after all of their years together, Remus always saw Sirius as the most beautiful and incredible thing in his life, even more so that books. 

“Sirius I think maybe we should just put this stupid argument behind us, hm? It is rather ridiculous don’t you think? Being jealous of a book?”

Sirius looked at Remus with an unimpressed expression. “Oh I see. When I want to talk to you, it’s unimportant, but when you want sex, I have to drop everything I’m doing and bend you over the next available surface.” Sirius’ words made Remus feel a little guilty, even though Sirius was being completely over dramatic, because he did the same thing every day. He got up, snogged Remus a little, went to work, came home, and complained. Every day. Not even caring of the fact that Remus wished he could get a job like Sirius but was stuck in this flat living off his husband like a leech because the best he could pull was a library assistant. He was about to retort when Sirius smirked and continued. “Tut tut Moony. You know I can’t just take you whenever the mood strikes. I can’t just grab your pretty little arse and stick my cock in you against anything near us. Because we’re not animals Moony, we’re civilised, and we like to read instead of do disgusting, sinful tings like talk or have filthy gay sex.”

“Wouldn’t exactly band them together in the same group of activity.”

“I know you wouldn’t let me pick you up and put you on the kitchen counter and suck you off till you came down my throat with your hands in my hair, screaming yourself hoarse while you fucked my mouth.”

“Why are you like this? Why do you want to hurt my honour and pride?”

“I know you’d much rather get lost in a world of literature, because I certainly would. I know you wouldn’t even consider letting me tie you up and put my head between your thighs, licking-“

“Okay. I get it, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I neglected you for a stupid book. It wasn’t fair.” Remus said hurriedly, blushing and shifting awkwardly where he stood. 

“That’s all I wanted to hear, now get over here you randy little werewolf.” Remus quickly stripped his clothing and joined Sirius in the bathtub. He’d ended up riding Sirius like a champ right there in the water until he was sated and relaxed again, feeling owned and loved. Sirius had no idea how much power he had over Remus. Or perhaps he did and chose not to use it against him. Either way Remus was grateful because he couldn’t ever even think about life without this man. He loved him so much. 

“… you’re not listening are you?” Remus then looked up and realised that the dull murmur he was hearing was Sirius going through his story again. He just leaned up, kissed Sirius on the lips softly and smiled. He then leaned back down and tucked his head under Sirius chin to lean against his chest.

“I love you Sirius.”

“I love you too, Moons.”

“Good. Now lets get washed and out so I can start the next book in the series.”

“I take it back, you’re the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes :)


End file.
